


Love is Strange

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Towards the end of their last year at Hogwarts students often stress over exams that are rushing towards them. Many of them have different ways of dealing with it. In this case there's one boy is preparing and another who is waiting for attention from said boy who is studying. In which he knows the best way to get the attention of his boyfriend.





	Love is Strange

"I'm serious, let me finish this book." 

"No, I'm Sirius." 

"Humph." 

Sirius sits on the wooden floor of the sixth year boys’ dormitory, sweltering in the heat. He flips through the records in the old milk crate that the boys snuck in to the school. Frustrated, he pushes the crate out of the way as he looks up at Remus. He is sitting on his bed with parchment spread out in front of him and a book opened in his lap. 

Sirius sighs as he stretches out his legs in front of him. He leans back on his arm as he stretches his legs and pushes his hair back. He sighs as he puffs out his cheeks and begins to dance to the music that plays quietly on the record player behind him. 

"Sylvia." 

"Yes, Mickey," Sirius looks at Remus as he responds to the music and sits up. 

"How do you call your lover boy?" 

"Come 'ere lover boy!" Sirius shakes his shoulders towards Remus as he lets out a laugh. 

"And if he doesn't answer?" 

“Oh, lover boy,” he points at Remus who smiles cheekily at him. 

"And if he still doesn't answer?" 

"I simply say, baby," he sings and Remus pushes his things out of the way. "Ohh, baby," he slides his hands up Remus’ thighs. "My sweet baby," he puts his knees on both sides of Remus’ waist. "You're the one." 

"Baby," Remus starts singing with him as he wraps his arms around Sirius' waist and pulls him closer. "Ohh, baby," Remus kisses his neck as Sirius rakes his fingers through his hair. 

"My sweet baby," the music plays as they look each other in the eyes. "You're the one," they smile into their kiss. They continue to kiss as the music comes to an end leaving them gripping and tugging at each other. 

Remus slides his fingers under Sirius’ shirt and on to his hips. He responds by lifting up his arms and Remus pulls it off. He drops it on the floor as Sirius smiles and sets his arms on his shoulders as they kiss. He sighs as he leans his head back and Remus leaves a trail of kisses from his chin down his throat. Sirius slides his hands under Remus’ shirt and rest his hands on his soft belly as they kiss again. Remus pulls him closer as he rests his forehead on his shoulder and engulf him in a hug. Sirius hugs back and rest his head on the other as he takes a moment to breath in the smell of his hair. 

"OI!" Remus lets go of him as he gets up and snatches his shirt from the ground. "You wankers doing anything in there!" James' voice comes from the opposite side of the door. 

Sirius slides his shirt back on as Remus readjusts himself and gathers his things. James and Peter burst through the door smuggling bottles under their robes. 

"We brought some brandy and a need to stop revising for exams," Peter says as him and James tumble on to James’ bed. 

“This guy won’t take a break from his bloody book,” Sirius joins them and takes a drink from the bottle that is being waved around. 

“Weren’t sure if you were snogging in here or what,” James jokes and he takes another drink. Sirius things for one second, but not any longer. 

“We were.” The room pauses. 

“Oh.” James says. Remus slightly turns looks at the three, but no one says anything. 

“Bloody terrible kisser he is,” Sirius jokes as he takes the bottle back.

“Whatever,” Remus says flashing a shade of pink. 

“Eh, I can see it,” James says playing along.

“Oh, shut up!” Remus crumpled up old parchment and throws it at him. 

“Yeah, fuck exams!” James tosses up the ball and hits it with his hand sending it across the room. 

“Why are we still here? Come on mates!” Sirius says and the two intruders waltz out of he room looking for a good time. “Hey,” Sirius stops him before they leave. 

“Really?” 

“I’m sorry,” he looks down a little. 

“I’m a bloody good kisser,” Remus smiles as he pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“I love you,” Sirius says and Remus is taken back. 

“We don’t have all day to be shagging boys,” James’ voice interrupts. 

Remus scoops him up for the biggest kiss yet. “I love you too,” he says and Sirius smiles. “Let’s go,” Remus with mischief in his voice. 

“God, I love exam season!” Sirius chases his boyfriend out of the room to do who knows what with their friends.


End file.
